To the Grave
by PillowHead0497
Summary: After years of being apart, is it possible for the boys to mend the broken bonds of their childhood friendship and regain the closeness they once shared? Hurt, Comfort, Love and Friendship. Will things ever be how they were between the jock, the loser, the jew and the fatass? Sucky Summary again, sorry x Rated M for swearing and sexual references. Read at your own discretion.


Hello, it's Pillow  
Here's just an idea I had a couple days ago *shrug* I wrote it down and thought I'd share it with you haha  
x  
Hope You Enjoy

* * *

**POV Stan**

I was yanked harshly out of dream state buy my alarm clock's oh so demanding scream, signalling that it was half six in the morning and time to drag myself out of bed. I made no effort to move though and let the high pitched bleeping ring in my ears. Today was one of those days where leaving the warm comfort of my bed seemed like torture. I didn't want to battle my way through the crowded hallways or sit through math class or stomach the school's infamous cooked lunches. I just wanted to stay here; knotted in my sheets, out of the cold and away from the dicks at my school.

I really hated school. I mean, I always had but elementary school had been pretty breezy compared to this. The closest high school was several towns away and harboured the kids from five neighbouring areas so was much larger. In elementary school everyone had hung out with everyone. Even if we didn't always get along, we tended to be into the same things- at least generally. High school was very different. As we got older, we developed different interests and we all drifted, joining new groups. Everything was very…cliquey.

"Turd!" Shelly banged on my door "Turn that off before I come in and beat your arse with it!"

"As if you could" I mumbled, rolling over a turning off the alarm. I had grown up a lot over the last two years. I was not only tall but I was well muscled from football. I could kick some arse if I wanted.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up to see who it was from and if it was worth replying to. It was from Token '_Hey. R U wanting a lift this morning?_''

I had somehow ended up being fairly good friends with Token. We were on a lot of the school's sports teams together and we had always been pretty cool with each other…Well, if you didn't include the whole Wendy thing, but we were way over that by now. Craig and Clyde were also on the team but neither of them liked me very much due to some old grudges so I didn't hang out with them outside of school. The three of them would drive to and from school with me, sit on the same table at lunch with the rest of the team and of course, play sport. That was it.

'_Won't Craig mind?_'' I replied.

'_Fuck him ;) he's in a dickish mood anyway. See you in 15._'

I got up and rushed to jump in the shower, getting in and out in less than five minutes. I the returned to my room to get dressed, not bothering to open the curtains. It was late October and winter had already fallen over the mountain town so it would still be dark outside anyway. I didn't turn on the light either, knowing that it was more than likely that the power was down after last night's storm. I grabbed my gym kit and backpack before dragging my feet down stairs and grabbing a slice of toast while I waited for the sound of Token's horn.

I didn't have to wait long. I waved a quick good bye to my mom before slipping out the front door and trudging through the thick snow towards Token's black BMW, which was waiting outside my house. This winter was sucking big time. I briefly wished I had my knit, bobbled hat on but quickly reminded myself that it wasn't "cool" to wear it anymore.

Although Craig hadn't grown out of his it would seem. I climbed in behind the driver's seat and was greeted by said boy's icy glare, his chullo upon his head. Craig still hated me because of the whole Peru thing and I had given up on trying to be friends with him years ago. We didn't have much in common anyway. Although we were often compared to each other; he had black hair and blue eyes like me and we shared the same height and athletic ability.

Clyde just disliked me because Craig did. Clyde had always seemed kind of douche-like and shallow to me but after getting to know him a little better he proved to be a very loyal friend to Token and Craig. He was considerably shorter than the other two and probably not as good looking, although his face had a youthful kind of softness about it that was rather charming. He glanced at Craig before turning to me. He tried to imitate Craig's hateful death stare but the natural warmth in his coffee coloured eyes failed him.

Token twisted in his seat to flash me a smile "I'm surprised you've bought your kit, man. Coach better not make us go out in this" he indicated to the snow.

"He'll make us lift or something," I shrugged "he's such a hard ass."

"Let's go straight to his office and find out. Token, park in the lot behind the gym. Clyde said as Token pulled away from the curb "We'll be late otherwise, with the road like this and all."

"No way! I'm not parking my car back there" Token shook his head.

"Oh come on!" Clyde whined "Those freaks only park round there. It's not like that's where they actually hang out."

"Some of them do" Craig muttered.

"Is that where you go to smoke?"

"No, I go across the street so I don't get disturbed but I can see who's there. It's only two guys who are always there. Other people are there briefly but I think it's to buy pot" he shrugged.

"They sell it on site?!" Token said in a sceptical tone.

"It's what it looks like anyway. Oh and that parking lot is mostly empty and the cars that are there barely leave, their owners are high off their asses most of the time so usually just take the bus…I've seen people have sex back there though."

"What? Really?!" I gasped.

"Ew! I don't want to see that" Token sounded a little repulsed.

"Any hot girls?" Clyde nudged Craig's shoulder.

Craig flipped him off.

"Tell me" Clyde pressed, nudging him again.

"I don't exactly stand there and watch, pervert" Craig snapped.

Clyde huffed in disappointment.

…

"Two dudes."

Clyde sat up straight and he gaped at the back of Craig's hat covered head "Huh?"

"You heard."

"Man, I definitely don't want to see that" Token shook his head.

"Did you see who? I didn't know there were any like, gay couples in school. At least not open ones. I mean, you have that bo-"

"Clyde!" Token snapped, cutting him off. I saw him glance at me in the mirror.

Clyde stopped abruptly and tilted his head to look at me "Oh…right."

Craig's eyebrows furrowed and he appeared to be as confused as I was "I have a what?"

"I was going to say 'boner'" Clyde said.

He looked down at his lap "Erm, no I don't?"

"No, I mean you have a boner for someone. As in you like someone. As in _like_ like" Clyde explained.

"Who?!"

Clyde just grinned.

"Token, what's he-"

"Forget it. He's being a dick, man. Just flip him off and be done" Token said quickly.

Craig took his advice, whipping around and leaning over the seat and shoving his middle finger in Clyde's stupid face.

"Watch the leather!"

Token did as Clyde had asked and parked the car in the back parking lot, behind our school's renowned gym. Craig had been right, the lot only having four other cars in it. The space was huge so Token was able to park his car away from the others, which were much less expensive and not nearly as cared for. I recognised the car that was closest to us, only two spaces away.

The boy's inside had apparently only arrived moments before we had and were only just moving to get out. The driver's door flung open and Kenny McCormick slid gracefully out of his beaten up beetle. He stretched as if he had been in there a while. Kenny had grown up to be rather…pretty? He was just below average height and had a slim and elegant frame. He looked up, his big caramel eyes sparkling in the non-existent sun, framed with dark thick lashes. He ran his fingers through his messy golden hair. He was really cute for a boy.

Kenny turned and bent over to look back in his rust coloured car and at his passenger "What are you…No you've got to twist it…the other way…yeah, now pull…pull harder…you're not- just come this way."

He laughed as Tweek crawled out of the car "Argh! Your damn car, man-" he twitched violently "I feel- ngh!- so trapped. I can't believe you were in there all night, dude. Crash at mine next time, you're always sneaking in anyway."

Kenny pulled Tweek to him feet. Tweak was tall, taller than me even and was terribly thin. His mile long legs were exaggerated by the skin tight jeans he was wearing. He hugged his oversized hoodie to his wiring body and dug his bandaged up hands into his pockets. He had dark bags under his alert green-grey eyes that darted to each and everything around him and blonde hair that was even wilder than Kenny's. If Tweek would stop drinking coffee, calmed the fuck down and actually started sleeping, he had the potential to be attractive.

"I was out of it" Kenny smiled, reaching back in his car one more time and passing Tweek a flask of something steaming. Coffee.

Tweek's shaking hands reached out and to take it from Kenny. Kenny didn't let go, lightly brushing his fingers over the back of his twitching friends hand. "W-what? Argh, man! You're making me nervous" Tweek's trembling was very unnerving.

"This is new" Kenny murmured softly before looking up into the pale green eyes "Are you okay?"

Tweek laughed a little hysterically "When am I ever okay? Eh! You're the one who slept in your car."

Kenny's gentle smile stayed planted on his sweet face "Tweek…"

"I'm cool. Come over later, my mum will- Argh!" he flinched, noticing me and the other three "What do you guys want?" His eyes landed on Craig and he blushed furiously before looking away.

Kenny stepped forward and waved his gloved covered hands as if in surrender "I'm not holding today. Try Henrietta" and with that he turned and looked his car.

"We don't want weed" Craig said bitterly, hating Kenny like he did me.

Kenny looked over his shoulder "Piss off then" he said coolly before making his way towards the school, moving with an incredible amount of grace over the ice.

Tweek gave us one more alarmed look before following Kenny, each twitch making him lose his balance and almost fall.

I stared after Kenny. It was weird thinking about how close we used to be. We barely acknowledged each other's existence these days. That went for all of them; Kenny…Cartman…Kyle.

I sighed. _Kyle_.

I could honestly say that I missed the close friendship I had shared with the three of them and it was sad knowing that it was something I could never get back. Too much time had passed and we had drifted too far apart. I knew very little about any of them now. I had a brief idea as to who they hung out but that was pretty much it. We were very different people now and the bond we had once shared…well, it was permanently broken.

"Hey Stan," Token waved a hand in front of my face "come on."

"Yeah, sorry."

I walked beside him behind Craig and Clyde who had already started walking without me. I heard Clyde laugh as they used each other as support against the ice and keep themselves standing. Clyde slipped and pulled Craig down with him, landing in a heap. Craig hit him and complained but did have a faint smile on his face and coming from Craig that said a lot. You could tell the two were close.

It wasn't like I didn't have any friends. I had loads. But there wasn't anyone I was really close to. After a best friend like Kyle, it was hard to find someone who could compare.

He looked up at the grey clouds idly wondered what Kyle was up to these days.


End file.
